


What It Means To Be Claimed

by Lyrical_Bard



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: A/B/O themes, Alpha Yasha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Biting, Breeding Kink, F/F, Knotting, Lesbian, Marking, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Beau, Omegaverse, Yasha has a dick, brief mention of Obann, hopefully, not beta'd we die like lucien, slight animal instincts in human form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28992915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrical_Bard/pseuds/Lyrical_Bard
Summary: Beau's heat comes at an inopportune time: Eiselcross. The only good thing about it is that Yasha is around this time and Beau decides she's tired of waiting.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Comments: 19
Kudos: 288





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in the Omegaverse. If you don't know what that is, it's basically this: People fall into one of three groups: Alpha, Beta, or Omega. Alphas are tops and can be male or female; Betas are essentially switches (though their genitalia doesn't change); and Omegas are bottoms and, like alphas, can be male or female. Both male and female alphas have cocks, a female alpha's growing from her clit while aroused. 
> 
> This is my take on Omegaverse. I don't like when omegas are essentially terrified and helpless creatures. I just enjoy the other dynamics and kinks involved however. So..an AU of an AU I guess?
> 
> I hope you guys like the word "cock" cause it's gonna get used a lot....
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy. If you don't, that's 100% okay! Just please keep your hate to yourself.

Well this was fucking inconvenient. 

It wasn’t that Beau had forgotten. It had just slipped her mind. Eiselcross was turning out to be one hell of a trip, for all of them, and her mind had been elsewhere and preoccupied with more important things. By the time she had remembered, Beau had barely enough time to ask Caduceus for a tea blend to help her through it. 

“It” being her heat. 

Spunky as she is, it came as a surprise she was an omega. Her first heat had taken her by surprise and she’d mated with the first alpha that would have her. Which, at the time, had been Tori. 

Beau’s grown since then; matured and become more level headed. 

Well. 

Comparatively speaking. 

She hasn’t lost control of herself since that first time. Her baser instincts still come out and Beau still needs a way to satisfy her heat when it comes (haaaa) but she’s seen others reduced to no more than animalistic inclinations. Beau’s never let herself get that far unhinged. 

Until now. 

Pinned between a hard, cold cavern floor and a hard, warm body, Beau wants nothing more than to turn over and spread herself open and be fucked raw. 

Of course Yasha would be an alpha. Beau could smell it on her the first time she saw the woman. Molly (Lucien?) had been with her and of course he was an alpha too. But alpha’s scents vary from one to another and between the two of them, they couldn’t have been more different. 

They both shared an underlining scent of spice, nearly all alphas did. But Molly’s smell had reminded Beau of dark wine and danger. Yasha’s smell was cleaner, welcoming, like grass after a storm. Befitting, considering who Yasha worshipped. 

And instead of stirring Beau up, Yasha’s clean musk smell had calmed her instead. 

Don’t misunderstand, Yasha still got Beau going; made her horny just by being near her. But she was a soothing presence, not an agitating one. And that had intrigued Beau more. 

So of course she flirted with Yasha. Beau wanted it and she made it known. But Yasha wasn’t like other alphas it turned out. Her calming presence was due to her also calm nature. She spoke softly and was gentle. Surprising considering how savagely Yasha fought in battle. 

Yasha also had a tendency to disappear on them, to do the Stormlord’s work (whatever that might be), and be gone for weeks at a time. 

There was also the fact that Yasha was a widow. The Nein didn’t know many details about Yasha’s wife, other than they were wed in secret and that secret cost Zuala her life. 

Beau didn’t know how to process that and had left Yasha more or less alone, fearing putting Yasha in an uncomfortable position while still in mourning. 

Beau was an arsehole but come on now. 

Then there had been the Obann situation. 

Beau was near entering her first heat since meeting Yasha when Obann had taken control of the aasimar. That heat had been one of the most painful Beau had been through, for a few reasons. 

First, Beau had mourned her friend being gone, her heat and wanting to mate with Yasha aside. She’d come to care for Yasha and had convinced herself that she would have missed any of her other friends just as much had they been the one taken, which was mostly true. 

Second, Beau’s heat had complicated things. Higher reasonings were slowly being put aside and despite her better judgement, Beau was going to make a move. Then Yasha was gone and Beau suffered through her heat alone without anyone to alleviate it. A few alphas had tried but that had ended badly for them (a couple of dudes in a bar; one ended up with a broken nose, the other with a broken arm). 

That’s when Caduceus had pulled Beau aside and confided he, too, was an omega and had given her a few tea blends to help with her heat. It didn’t take the pain entirely away (most of that was located in her heart and mind anyway) but it helped with the physical aspects of it. Took the pain down to a full and manageable ache. 

And ache it did. 

Beau found solace with Reani and the implications of that relationship weren’t entirely lost on Beau. She wasn’t in heat at that time but it was satisfying regardless. Sexually, anyway. 

But it made her miss Yasha more. And Beau had felt guilty, though she had no reason to be. 

Now, roughly six months later and in the hellscape that is Eiselcross, Beau could feel the telltale signs of her heat creeping up on her. She’d nearly lost track. What made her realize it was coming on was Yasha, funnily enough. While trekking through the snow, a strong gust of wind had come up behind them and Beau had been standing downwind of it. The breeze caught her smell and it had wafted over to Yasha who immediately stopped. Beau could see her sniffing the air and the aasimar had turned to look at her. The look in Yasha’s heterochromatic eyes had caught Beau off guard, causing her to gasp at the sight of it. Something tightened behind her navel and pulsed even lower and it took everything Beau had in her not to moan. 

They stared at each other for what seemed like eons and Beau could feel her face heating up. Her heart rate spiked at the way Yasha had stared at her and it caused her to clench at nothing. She felt hollow at the tightening inside of her and it caused her to ache. 

Fjord calling out to them caused the tension to break. They had both blinked and looked toward the half orc. He was calling for camp for the night and Caleb casted up the tower. Beau had instantly sought Caduceus out and hid in her room for the night and prayed Yasha wouldn’t come for her. 

And, bless her, Yasha hadn’t. 

And then Yasha handed her that fucking letter. Beau said she was going to leave it up to Yasha; let her decide. And decide she did. 

Yasha was choosing her. 

That was two days ago. 

Now in the grips of her heat, Beau laid pinned beneath Yasha. The celestial had tackled the monk to get her away from one the ice elementals. But Yasha was in the middle of a rage and had put too much force into it, which was how they’d ended up on the ground, skidding away from the fight. 

Yasha was breathing heavily on top of Beau, her face hidden in the monk’s neck, her hips slotted between Beau’s thighs. They were pressed intimately together and Beau’s panting became shallower when she felt Yasha’s cock pressing against her the core of her. 

Beau shifted slightly beneath Yasha and Yasha inhaled deeply. Then she pressed her face fully into Beau’s skin and inhaled deeply again. A groan escaped the aasimar, a low, grumbling sound and she rolled her hips involuntarily into the woman beneath her. 

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Beau gasped, screwing her eyes shut as her hips canted upwards to meet Yasha. 

She heard Yasha growl and, again, press into her. Beau’s hands shot up and clutched at Yasha’s waist, her knees pressing into Yasha’s hips. This only encouraged Yasha to grind into Beau even harder, causing her to whimper and bite her lower lip. 

There was a shout and instantly Beau was brought back into the moment. Oh, yeah, the fight. 

Yasha, too, seemed to be more aware of where they were and what they were meant to be doing. She quickly scrambled away from Beau and took several paces back while the monk rolled onto her stomach and pushed up onto her feet. When Beau turned to look at Yasha, she saw the aasimar’s iris's were blown and her cheeks were pinked. Beau was certain she looked much the same. 

They quickly dashed off in opposite directions, engaging the last of the ice beasts lurking around the room. 

Several tense moments later and the battle was over.   
  
Beau turned to look for Yasha and saw her on the other side of the cavern. The barbarian was sheathing her sword when she turned, her eyes finding Beau. They stared at one another for a long, tense moment and Beau could see the heat in Yasha’s gaze before the aasimar averted gaze to the ground and stalking over to the now open double doors. 

Unsure of the change, Beau made her way over to the now forming group and Yasha, sensing Beau approaching actually side stepped around Jester, putting the tiefling between them. 

Beau stopped and stared up at Yasha, her heart thudding hard in her chest from both the fight and the ghostly sensation of Yasha pressed between her thighs. 

The monk closed her eyes and refocused. Veth had fallen down a ravine and they needed to get her back. So Beau turns her attention towards the door. There would be time later. 

_There better fucking be._


	2. Chapter 2

Well today was an absolute clusterfuck.

They are all a tired mess by the end of the day and are thankful Caleb has enough in him to cast the tower again tonight. 

Yasha, feeling eyes on her, turns to see Beau looking over at her. Yasha returns the gaze only for a moment before clearing her throat and moving to the central platform and climbing the stairs to it. With a thought, Yasha begins to rise up into the tower and lands on the fifth floor. She heads toward the lilac door that leads to her room and pushes inside of it, closing the door with a resounding click. With a heavy sigh, Yasha shrugs off her cloak and tosses it over the nearby chair before heading toward her bedroom, her mind briefly flashing on the encounter with Molly--sorry, Lucien, and quickly stamping it down. Yasha didn't have the mental fortitude to even begin to process their brief meeting and him tucking the clover inside his coat and what that could mean. Not with Beau so heavily on her mind.

Once inside the bedroom, Yasha moves to the dresser and takes out simple linen clothing, a shirt and breeches. She removes her tunic and undershirt and glances into the mirror above the dresser. She stares at her reflection’s face for a moment before her eyes shift to her left shoulder. It’s long since faded but Yasha can still see the mating bite Zuala left on her all those years ago. She reaches up with her right hand and lightly caresses the scar. Yasha closes her eyes and drops her hand. 

With a sigh, Yasha returns to disrobing. She tugs off her boots (awkwardly, as she continues to stand) and then fumbles with the clasp of her pants. As she tugs them down over her hips and thighs, her cock springs free from the confines. The cool air rushes over Yasha and she groans, resisting the urge to palm her cock in her hand. 

Yasha moves to the tub, always seemingly filled with hot, sudsy water and ready to be used and sinks into it with a sigh. The tub is big enough for even her large frame to sink up to her chin in the water and still fit comfortably inside. With a deep breath, Yasha closes her eyes. 

What in the nine hells was she thinking, grinding into Beau like she had? Luckily, Yasha's large shrug had hidden them both from their friends (or they were being polite and not commenting; unlikely, considering Jester). Though she had made her intentions clear, and though Beau had on more than one occasion made her intentions with aasimar known, Yasha still had no claim on Beau in any way. Yasha wanted that, of course. She wanted to claim Beau and wanted to be claimed in return. 

Just thinking about the monk causes pressure to pulse along her shaft. Her mind recalled how warm Beau had been beneath her, the pressure of her knees against Yasha’s hips. 

Without a conscious thought, Yasha’s hand, which had been resting on her stomach beneath the water, traveled lower and she grabbed the base of her cock and squeezed, feeling her knot swell in her hand. With a groan, her hand pumped along her shaft, her thumb swiveling up to caress along the head and divot at the tip before bringing her hand down again. 

Yasha lets out a low whine, continuing to stroke herself and feeling the pressure building up along her cock. She feels guilty but she was so hard and had been for the better part of the day (and, let's be honest, Yasha had been hard from the moment she realized Beau was in heat) and she desperately needed release. So with a more sure grip, Yasha sat straighter in the tub and began to stroke with more intent and let her mind wander. 

First her mind settled on her wife, Zuala, with her tangled hair and kind, brown eyes. Yasha could remember how it felt to be buried inside the woman, how warm and welcoming she felt. Zuala would straddle Yasha, their favorite position, and ride her hard and fast and Yasha would grip the woman’s hips tightly with her hands, unable to do much but go along for the ride. Zuala would often set their pace and Yasha loved it. 

Yasha could easily see Zuala riding her now, could almost feel her around her cock. She heard Zuala, gasping and moaning as Yasha pushed her hips upward to meet Zuala as she came down into Yasha’s lap, her walls fluttering, silky and warm and oh so wet, around Yasha. She could feel Zuala’s hands gripping her wrists as she rode her wife with reckless abandon, eyes screwed shut and her head tossed back. Then Yasha heard Zuala’s voice as she came, calling Yasha’s name as her hips jerked wildly. 

It took effort not to come with her wife and Yasha’s hands gripped Zuala’s hips tighter, stilling her own hips while Zuala continued to grind onto her. Yasha let out a grunt when Zuala finally stilled in her lap and Yasha loosened her own grip in return. 

Zuala’s eyes opened and Yasha realized they were no longer brown, but blue. Yasha blinked and Zuala was gone, replaced by Beau instead. Yasha’s hips gave an involuntary jerk, pressing into Beau’s warm heat further, Yasha’s knot resting just at the monk’s opening. 

“Yasha,” Beau gasped softly, looking down at the aasimar with lidded eyes. She smiled and slowly raised up from Yasha’s lap, her cock all but slipping out of Beau before she sank back down with a deep moan. 

“By the gods,” Yasha croaked, her hands gripping Beau tightly. 

Yasha moved, no longer wanting to lean back and slid her hands from Beau's hips to her back, pulling the monk close to her as she sat up. Beau's hands moved up Yasha's strong arms to her shoulders, clutching at the broad muscles. Yasha leaned her face into Beau's chest, between her breasts and breathed deep the woman's scent. She darted out her tongue and licked at the sweat gathering along Beau's skin. She felt the smaller woman shiver in her arms.

"Yasha," Beau said softly again. Yasha looked up, her mismatched eyes locking onto Beau's bright blues. Beau's hands moved higher still and her fingers pressed into the back of Yasha's neck before her hips began to grind harder, her inner walls clutching Yasha's cock tightly. " _Please_."

Yasha grunts, her eyes screwing shut as she presses her face against Beau's chest. "Fuck." Her massive arms tighten around Beau's waist and she begins to lift and guide Beau's movements as she thrusts up to meet the monk, pushing deep and hard into her. Beau cries out each time Yasha slides into her and she can feel Yasha's knot beginning to press her even further open.

"Please, please, please, _please,_ " Beau sobbed, dropping her face to Yasha's shoulder as the barbarian all but holds her tight and still and driving up into her as roughly as she dared.

Yasha could feel her cock swelling and pressure building along her shaft. She was so close to coming, to filling Beau up. She wanted it desperately, too. And if the way Beau was shaking was any indication, she was also close. 

Yasha pulled back slightly and Beau whined but keened when one of Yasha's hands moved between them and slid down to Beau's clit, circling it with calloused fingers. Beau jerked wildly, her hands moving to fist Yasha's hair. Yasha growled and thrust harder into Beau as she continued to manipulate her clit beneath her fingers. It didn't take long after that. A few swipes and Beau was there, head thrown back, calling out Yasha's name as she came hard. Her inner walls fluttered and Yasha could feel her cock strain. The thought of coming in Beau, _with_ Beau, had her on the edge and she was close to falling with her.

A knock on the door startled Yasha from her fantasy, causing her to jerk and water to splash from the tub. Her cock ached in her hands, her breathing shallow and ragged. She had been so close and yet--

Another knock sounded through the room.

" _Fuck_." Yasha quickly scrabbled out of the tub and dried off quickly. A third knock had her growling as she tugged on her clothes, struggling to get cock into her pants. "Give me a fucking minute, fuck!" Finally she was able to get her pants up over her hips and cock tucked away inside them. She pulled on the shirt as she moved into the main room, straightening it just as she reached the door and yanked it open and froze.

Beau stood on the other side of the threshold. In her anger and frustration, Yasha hadn't smelled her through the door. If she had, she may not have opened it. She's unsure.

Beau was wearing the tower's clothing, same as her. Beau's clothes varied, however; she wore a loose fitting crop top and breeches that cuffed her mid calf. Where Yasha's linen clothing was dark grey, Beau's was a faded blue. Had to stick with the color scheme.

"Yasha," Beau said evenly. Her blue eyes veered to the left, as if she could see into the room past the door and Yasha's large frame. "Can I come in?"

_No_. _No no no no_.

"Uh. Sure." Yasha steps to the side and turns, giving Beau room (too much room) to enter. Yasha turns when she hears the door click shut. Beau's leaning against the door, hands tucked behind her. She seems small as she looks over to Yasha, calculating the room between them. Yasha wonders what she's thinking.

"So," Beau starts.

"So," Yasha echoes.

Beau chuckles. "Today was a clusterfuck."

Yasha smiles despite herself, remembering she had the same thought not too long ago after entering the tower. But Yasha doesn't reply and her smile eventually fades. Beau's smile does as well.

Silence stretches between them for what seems like hours.

"Did you need something," Yasha asks, wincing internally at how gruff her voice sounds. "It's late and I'm tired and--"

"We should talk about what happened," Beau says, pushing off the door and taking a step towards Yasha. Yasha matches her, but in the opposite direction. "Yasha," Beau says softly, stopping midstep, placing her bare foot back to the floor. 

Yasha scratches the back of her neck, her eyes darting away and focusing on the fireplace instead. "I'm sorry," Yasha starts. "I had no right to do what I did, forcing myself on to you. And in front of our friends at that. I just... I lost control." Her hand drops from her neck but she still won't look at Beau. She knows Beau is approaching her and closes her eyes when the wood smoke from the fireplace is replaced by Beau's sweet scent. "I'm sorry. I can't apologize enough."

"Yasha?" Beau's voice is still in the dimly lit room but Yasha refuses to look at her. Again, the silence stretches on.

The aasimar flinches a bit when she feels fingertips along her jawline, a gentle nudge to turn her face. After a moment's debate she does, eyes shiny in the fire light and looks down at Beau.

"Yasha," Beau says again. "You didn't do anything I didn't want." Beau hesitates for moment then Yasha sees her resolve harden. "What I still want."

Yasha stares down at the monk and swallows. She can almost taste Beau on the back of her tongue with her this close and feels her cock throb. Yasha lets out a low whine.

"I've hurt you," she says quietly, her head lowering. Beau is so close, she can hear her heartbeat and it's nearly as fast as her own.

Beau's fingers move and slide around Yasha's neck as she tilts her own up. An invitation. 

"You've never hurt me," Beau replies before tugging Yasha down and finally, after months and months of their awkward dancing around each other, kiss.

It's innocent enough at first, lips simply pressed against each other. Then Beau moves against Yasha, flicking her tongue along her lips and Yasha growls.

Yasha's hands shoot out and grip Beau by her hips, forcing her back quickly. Beau thinks, at first, Yasha is pushing her away. But those large hands stay on her as Yasha pushes her back and follows. Several quick steps and Beau finds her back pressed against the door and Yasha's mouth and body crashing against her forcefully, pinning her to the door.

Beau moans and arches up against Yasha, her arms quickly encasing Yasha's shoulders. She tries to press into Yasha but the celestial has her well and truly pinned to the door. 

Then just as suddenly, Yasha breaks the kiss and presses her head against Beau's. Their breaths mingle as they pant and Beau opens her eyes slowly to see Yasha's are stll closed. Yasha's hand moves up from Beau's hip, along her ribs, almost cupping Beau's breast as it shifts over her chest and settles where the scar peeks out from the top of the monk's shirt.

"I have hurt you," Yasha says softly. 

Beau moves her hand to lay over Yasha's on her chest. "I never blamed you for this. That wasn't you."

"I still left the mark."

Yasha is nothing if not a stubborn ass.

Beau can be one, too.

She tilts her head up, exposing her throat and swallows. Yasha's eyes follow the movement of it. 

"You can leave more," Beau whispers. Her chest is heaving and her heart is thundering in her chest as she watches Yasha's eyes dilate.

But then Yasha sniggers, leaning her head against Beau’s shoulder. 

“That was bad,” Yasha comments, shoulders shaking slightly with near silent laughter. Beau huffs beside her head. 

“I’m not on my A game, okay,” Beau says defensively. “I’ve got a heat fogged brain and I’m horny as fuck.” She pokes Yasha in the shoulder. “And I would love if you did something about it.”

That sobers Yasha up. She pulls away from Beau’s shoulder just enough to place a kiss on shoulder. “Marks, you say?” She kisses Beau’s skin again just before clamping down with her teeth and sucking. It’s not enough to initiate a mating mark, but it will still bruise all the same. 

Beau gasps at the feeing of Yasha’s sharp teeth on her skin and arches against her. She can feel Yasha’s cock pressing into her abdomen and, without conscious thought, trails her hand down to cup it. 

Yasha stills against her, teeth still in her shoulder. Then she slowly presses against Beau’s hand. 

Smirking, Beau rubs Yasha through her pants, feeling her cock twitch beneath the fabric. Yasha whines and rolls her hips into Beau’s touch. 

“I think you’re as desperate as I am,” Beau remarks, stroking Yasha as best she can through her clothing. 

Yasha whines again, breath becoming short gasps. She’s only been touched by one other person, aside from herself, and she hates to admit how she’s missed it. But there is a part of her, a large part, that is so happy that it’s Beau. 

Beau’s fingers fumble with the strings tying Yasha’s pants closed. Dark fingers pull them open and slowly reach inside and, finally, her small, warm hand grips Yasha with nothing between them. 

Yasha grunts, her hands having moved from Beau’s hips to the door on, nails scratching at the wood. Her face is still hidden at Beau’s shoulder, warm breath tickling heated flesh. 

Beau’s heart is thundering in her chest with excitement. She gently but firmly grasps Yasha’s cock and slowly pulls it from her trousers. It’s warm and heavy in her hand and she can feel the already formed knot pulsing with Yasha’s heartbeat. 

Beau gave a slow stroke along the length of Yasha and aasimar moaned, hips pushing forward to chase Beau’s retreating hand. 

“This okay,” Beau asks, pumping her hand slowly. 

Yasha nods furiously, grunting when Beau gently squeezes her again. “ _Please._ ”

“Please what, Yash,” Beau asks with a teasing edge to her voice. She’s dreamed of this for too long, of touching Yasha like this, and not even the barbarian herself will rush her. 

“Please, anything. Just—“ Yasha cuts herself off with a deep moan as Beau adjusts her grip so she can slide her thumb over the tip of her cock. “ _Fuuuuck_.”

Beau smirks. Even as she feels herself getting wetter, holding Yasha in her hand like this makes her feel powerful. But she knows her own need is going to catch up to her soon and she wants to do something before she convinces Yasha to fuck her into the mattress. 

Beau slides her hand down to the base of Yasha’s cock and then sides her hand to gently push Yasha away. Yasha whines but pushes up off her hands but before she can get too far, Beau grips her hip with her other hand. 

“Not shoving you away, Yash,” Beau says, soothing the anxiety that had quickly bubbled up in Yasha when she felt Beau pushing her. “Just readjusting.”

“Readjusting for what,” Yasha asks, finally looking at Beau. 

The monk smirks and leans up to kiss Yasha. Before the aasimar can deepen it, Beau is gone, having dropped to her knees between Yasha and the door. Yasha takes another step back to give the monk room at her feet as said monk curls nimble fingers along the hem of Yasha’s pants and tugs them down over her thighs. Beau tugs again and the pants are gone, having dropped to Yasha’s ankles and Yasha kicking them away. 

Beau’s eyes focus on the prize in front of her. Yasha’s cock hangs before her, curving slightly under its own weight. Her dick is as pale as the rest of her and reflects the fire light, tinting Yasha’s alabaster skin a red-gold. 

Beau reaches her hand up to just below Yasha’s navel where a small line of body hair grows and trails down to thicker curls just above Yasha’s shaft. Beau huffs out an amused noise and Yasha’s eyes come back into focus to look down at her again.

“W-what’s so, uh, amusing,” Yasha asks, trying to ignore how full her cock feels. Still feels. 

“Your hair is turning from black to white,” Beau says, trailing her fingers through the curls gently so not to accidentally snag and pull. “Even here.” 

Yasha takes a shuddering breath. “Beau.” She says it softly, like a prayer and the woman below her shivers. 

“I’ve got you, Yash,” Beau says, trailing her hand down again and gently grasping the base of Yasha’s cock. Her blue eyes flick upward and she smiles. 

Yasha swallows. Hard. 

Beau leans forward and slowly licks Yasha’s tip with a slow, broad stroke of her tongue. She can already taste Yasha’s wetness beading at the tip of her. 

“Oh, fuck.”

There’s a shift in Yasha’s posture and then a loud thud above her. Glancing upwards, Beau saw Yasha’s hands had slammed into the door again and supporting her weight. Yasha’s head hung low but her eyes were screwed shut. 

“We’ll get there,” Beau promises. “But first..”

She grips Yasha with a more confident grasp. She kisses the head of her cock, licks it again (and hears a strangled moan above her) before taking the tip of Yasha’s cock into her mouth and giving it a gentle suck. 

Yasha nearly collapses against the door entirely. Her head and forearms are pressed against the wood while one leg has shifted to catch her weight. 

Beau would smirk if she could. Instead she opens her mouth wider to take more of Yasha in. She can feel the barbarian twitching along her tongue, taste her at the back of her throat. Beau hums happily as she begins to rock her head back and forth along Yasha’s shaft. 

Yasha groans and one hand shoots down to cup the back of Beau’s head as she slowly rocks her hips with Beau’s mouth. Beau reaches up and grasps Yasha’s hip with her other hand and begins to guide her motions as Beau picks up her pace. 

Yasha groans above her, her breathing becoming shallower. Beau has barely touched her and Yasha can already feel herself close to the edge. 

“Beau,” Yasha says in way of warning, “I’m not going to last long.”

Beau continues to bob her head then pulls back with a pop, her hand taking the place of her mouth for the moment and stroking Yasha. “Good, I don’t want you to.” Then she strokes her hand down to Yasha’s knot as she takes her cock back into her mouth. 

_Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck._

Just when Yasha feels she can’t possibly last much longer, Beau’s hand slips from her cock and between her legs and with a single fingertip caresses along Yasha’s slit. She’s wet, though most of her wetness is beading at the head of her cock. 

But she’s wet enough and with a shudder and moan from Yasha, as well as a canting and press of her hips at Beau’s finger, it’s all the permission the monk needs. She slowly pushes her finger into Yasha’s wetness and fees the barbarian clench around her. 

Yasha is shaking, her nerves on fire, with everything Beau is doing to her. She’s unsure of where to thrust her hips and it’s near sensation overload. 

Beau moves her mouth to suckle at the head of Yasha’s cock just as she gently curls her finger and presses against the inside of her and Yasha can’t hold back. She shudders, tries to warn Beau, but all that escapes her is a strangled cry that may hold Beau’s name. 

Beau moves to take the length of Yasha’s cock back into her mouth as she feels it twitch. Another second later and hot come is pouring out of Yasha’s cock and down the back of Beau’s throat. Beau swallows greedily, using her other hand to stroke Yasha through her climax as she drinks her down as her inner walls clutch greedily at Beau’s finger buried deep within her. Beau feels herself clench at nothing and whimpers. 

After several long and glorious moments it’s over and Yasha is leaning against the door, panting hard. Her hips give several lazy jerks into Beau’s mouth before the monk slowly pulls away and looks up at Yasha with a smile, gently piling her finger from inside her. 

“Sup?”

Yasha stares down at Beau before quickly reaching down and tugging Beau up by her arms. She presses the woman into the door as her lips crash against hers in a deep kiss. Yasha’s tongue caresses along Beau’s and when Beau realizes Yasha is actively trying to taste herself, her knees go weak and she nearly falls. Yasha presses more firmly into her with her own body, holding her up. 

Yasha slides on strong thigh between Beau’s legs and Beau instantly starts to grind against her, whimpering softly into the kiss. Her hands pull at Yasha’s waist, trying to tug her closer as she hooks her leg up over Yasha’s hip. Yasha can feel Beau’s slick heat on her skin through Beau’s pants and presses her thigh even higher. Beau keens, shivering in Yasha’s arms. 

The kiss ends but Beau continues to grind against Yasha. 

“So, are you still tired or...?" Beau lets the question trail off with a smile.

Yasha’s eyes turn predatory as she steps back from Beau. The monk whines then gasps when Yasha grasps her by the waist and hurls her over Yasha’s massive shoulder before turning and heading towards the bedroom. 


	3. Chapter 3

_“So, are you still tired or...?" Beau lets the question trail off with a smile._

_Yasha’s eyes turn predatory as she steps back from Beau. The monk whines then gasps when Yasha grasps her by the waist and hurls her over her massive shoulder before turning and heading towards the bedroom._

Yasha grips Beau at the waist and tugs her down when she reaches the foot of the bed. She leans up to kiss Beau and Beau readily meets her, their mouths sliding together easily and tongues tasting each other. 

Yasha feels Beau’s legs shift to encircle her waist but before she can Yasha breaks the kiss and throws Beau onto the bed. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Beau says with a gasp as her back hits the mattress. Yasha’s bed was covered in thick animal furs, cool beneath Beau’s exposed midriff and hands. 

Yasha stood at the foot of the bed, looking down at Beau sprawled out before her before quickly reaching for Beau’s knees and hooking her hands behind them and tugging. Yasha pulls Beau quickly to the edge of the bed so her feet hit the floor, hips just barely on the edge of the mattress. Her hands then shoot up to tug Beau’s breeches off and let them drop to the floor beside her. 

Yasha could smell Beau’s arousal now more clearly than before. She could see it, with Beau’s legs parted, damp curls and slick flesh. Yasha licked her lips and felt her cock twitch. She hadn’t gone soft after her orgasm but the edge had been taken away. 

Yasha leaned on the bed, leaned over Beau, and placed an open mouth kiss beside her navel. She felt Beau move and the muscles beneath her mouth bunch as the monk sat up, reclining on her elbows. She could hear Beau breathing heavily above her as she continued to place kisses along Beau’s stomach and lower, slowly kneeling between Beau’s legs. 

When Yasha’s knees hit the floor and she was eye level with Beau’s glistening cunt, she inhaled deeply through her nose, nostrils flaring. 

Like most omegas, Beau’s scent was sweet. But there was something else to it, something Yasha couldn’t describe. It smelled almost spicy, like her own musk, but significantly lighter. Yasha sniffed a few more times, tasting it on the back of her tongue and her eyes fluttered as her mouth watered. Yasha licked her lips again before leaning in towards Beau’s heat. Yasha licked her folds with a broad swipe of her tongue, slowly, parting her. 

Beau shifted her hips, canting up towards Yasha’s mouth but the barbarian wrapped her large hands around Beau’s upper thighs, effectively holding her to the bed as she continued to slowly taste her. Beau had taken her time with Yasha earlier and Yasha was intent on doing the same. 

Beau stares down at Yasha, rolling her hips slowly into Yasha’s teasing mouth, hoping to find more contact. But Yasha’s gaze is playful as she flicks her eyes up Beau, dragging her tongue even slower through her folds, smirking as she does so. 

She curls her tongue, gathering Beau’s wetness and swallowing it down, enjoying the slightly salty taste of her. Yasha presses into Beau lightly, the pressure of her no more than a tease and her grip on Beau tightens as she feels the monk fidget above her. 

“You’re gonna fucking _kill_ me,” Beau sighs, again trying to tilt her hips towards Yasha and Yasha very firmly pins her hips down. 

“Only a small death,” Yasha replied playfully. Then she refocused on the task at hand. 

Beau’s clit was red and peeking out from beneath its hood, practically begging for attention. Slowly, gently, Yasha swipes the flat of her tongue over Beau’s clit, feeling the monk shiver above her and the resounding thump as Beau’s back hits the bed once again. 

Yasha smiles, giving Beau’s clit a few more gentle swipes before pressing a soft kiss to the tip of it. Then Yasha seals her lips around it and gives it a gentle suck. Beau’s back leaves the bed again as she arches, one hand shooting down to grasp the back of Yasha’s head and tugs at her hair. Yasha moans but doesn’t allow Beau to guide her. 

“Fuck me, _Yash_ ,” Beau cries out breathlessly, her hand tightening in Yasha’s hair. Beau’s free hand moves beneath her crop top, moves to her breast and pinches a dark nipple between her forefinger and thumb, her hips bucking as she does so. 

Yasha growls and gives a hard suck on Beau’s clit, causing the other woman to cry out. “If you don’t hold still, I’ll have to pin you down.”

An image of Yasha above her, behind her, pinning Beau down by the neck as the alpha ruts into her flashes briefly in Beau’s mind and she all but stops breathing. Then she lets own a low, guttural moan. 

“Fucking _please_ ,” Beau begs, her voice coming out deep. She moves her hands to the mattress and clutches at the furs and rolls her hips up, despite the grip Yasha has on her. 

Yasha growls around her clit, giving it another suck before releasing it with a pop and then another lick before quickly standing. She tugs her linen shirt off, pulling it over her head and tossing it to the floor. 

Beau’s a little slow on the uptake, watching Yasha as she strips before her mind catches up and she reaches for her own shirt to tug it off. But Yasha beats her to it. Yasha grabs her and pulls her up so she’s sitting at the edge of the bed. Beau moans at being manhandled and Yasha reaches for the open collar of Beau’s crop top and tugs it in opposite directions. The ripping of fabric is loud in the space between them and Beau feels herself getting wetter. 

“ _Fuck me_ ,” Beau says again, breathless. 

Yasha grabs her by the waist and effectively tosses her further up the bed. Beau barely has time to register Yasha is tossing her around like a rag doll before Yasha climbs up the bed with her. She reaches for Beau again, grabbing her by the hips and roughly turning her onto her stomach. 

“Fuck,” Beau moans, feeling Yasha’s large hands grasp her by the hips and tugging her ass up into the air. Beau barely gets her knees beneath her when she starts to raise up on her hands when Yasha leans over her and with one hand effectively slams Beau’s face back into the mattress. Beau shivers and moans as Yasha’s hand stays on her head. 

Beau moans when Yasha moves and she can feel the alpha’s cock poking her in the ass. Beau tried spreading her legs further apart but the angle and the way Yasha is laying over her back makes it difficult. 

“You stay put,” Yasha growls, pushing on Beau’s head to get her point across. Beau gasps at the harsh treatment and Yasha looks down at her, looking for any indication Beau isn’t into it. Yasha finds none, only Beau’s bright eyes looking up at her from her angle on the bed, begging for more. 

Satisfied, Yasha slowly pulls up from Beau’s back, her hand caressing down Beau’s spine. The touch is light, near reverent, and Beau shivers at the touch. 

“You are exquisite,” Yasha murmurs, her hands coming to rest on Beau’s ass, giving it a gentle squeeze. Beau’s unsure if Yasha meant for her to hear that as she said it so lightly. But Beau does and she moans at Yasha’s soft tone, eyes closing. Sure, Yasha is throwing her around and positioning her how she wants her but there is an underlining gentleness to it. This isn’t just about fucking to Yasha and Beau feels something in her chest ache tenderly at the fact she’s being cared for. 

Beau is pulled from her thoughts when she feels the tip of Yasha’s cock pressing against her opening. Another tremor runs down her spine as she feels Yasha begin to push inside of her, the flared head of her cock splitting her open. Beau’s slick and ready and Yasha sinks into her warmth without resistance. 

Beau’s eyes roll into the back of her head as she pushes back into Yasha, taking her even deeper. She can hear Yasha’s staggered breathing behind her, the hold of her hands tightening on Beau’s ass. 

Yasha says something in Celestial. It’s haunting and beautiful even if Beau isn’t sure what it is she says exactly. But Beau does know, feels it in her chest, that it’s directed at her and she feels herself blush. She already knows how Yasha feels about her and knows Yasha sees her for who she really is but Yasha’s never said to her with words and even this still feels secret as Yasha speaks in Celestial and not Common. 

Beau feels Yasha slowly pulling out and whimpers. She brings her arms up around her head and clutches at the furs beneath her as she feels the aasimar shift and push back inside, feeling Yasha’s knot pressing against her opening. Yasha isn’t the largest Beau’s had but she fucking large enough that the stretch of her burns pleasantly and if Beau angles her hips just right she’s sure Yasha could tie them in this position. The thought of it causes Beau to shiver inside and out and Yasha’s hands grip her more tightly. Beau’s sure Yasha is going to leave bruises. 

She hopes Yasha leaves bruises. 

Yasha starts a slow rhythm, angling her hips as she pushes inside of Beau so the head of her cock presses into Beau’s front wall, causing the monk to groan into the mattress. Beau’s inner walls are already fluttering wildly and Beau knows it won’t take much to get her off. She rolls her hips, despite Yasha’s grip, to try and take Yasha even deeper, crying out each time Yasha bottoms out on each thrust. 

Yasha’s loud grunts behind her as she picks up her thrusting lights Beau on fire. She clutches tightly at Yasha’s cock and hears Yasha groan, her hips stuttering in the pace just a bit. Beau can’t help the smirk that crosses her face and does it again. 

Yasha leans over Beau’s back, pressing her face between the human’s shoulder blades as her hips drive into her again and again. Yasha says something else in Celestial but it doesn’t sound the same as it did before and Beau’s certain Yasha is cursing and almost laughs. 

But the chuckle dies in Beau’s throat as she feels Yasha’s hand slide from her ass to her hip and from her hip to thigh and then to the apex between her legs. Yasha’s calloused fingertips finds her clit and begins to rub fast circles over it. Beau’s hips buck into Yasha’s hand then push back into her thrusts, unsure of which pleasure she should be chasing. 

“ _Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck_ ,” Beau says, her voice muffled by the furs she’s pressing her face into. 

Yasha’s thrusts come harder, her breath hot on Beau’s skin where her face is buried in her back. Her fingers work faster, maybe a touch too rough, but Beau is reveling in it. She can feel the pleasure coiling behind her navel, ready to snap any minute and chases it down. 

Another thrust of Yasha’s hips, another flick of her fingers, and Beau is there, crying out Yasha’s name as she comes. Her inner walls flutter wildly around Yasha’s cock as Yasha stills her hips, her fingers working Beau over and through her orgasm and to the other side of it. 

“Don’t stop,” Beau says, pushing back into Yasha. “Don’t you dare fucking stop.”

Yasha growls, bites at Beau’s back as she picks up her relentless pace again with her hips, pounding into Beau. The monk cries out each time Yasha sinks into her, her fingers still working at Beau’s clit. 

It’s almost too much, pain bordering on pleasure bordering on pain. But Beau can’t help to chase the feeling of it again as she feels Yasha sliding in and out her, sliding up and down over her above and below. 

She’s nearly there again when she feels Yasha’s hips jerk, barely thrusting at all. She can feel the twitch of her cock from inside her cunt, can tell Yasha’s about to come. Yasha’s hand stills on her clit then moves to grasp her by the waist. Yasha pushes off of Beau’s back, hips thrusting harshly into her. Beau can feel herself tightening again, can feel her own peak just out of reach. 

Then Yasha. Pulls. Out. 

Beau sobs. Not from pleasure, but from emptiness as she comes and feels herself clutching at nothing. Her orgasm should have been glorious but feels cheap instead. She feels tears burning her eyes. Why in the fuck did Yasha leave?

Then she feels it, hot come splashing on her lower and middle back. She can hear Yasha grunting behind her as she comes, and realizes one of Yasha’s hands is gone from her and knows the barbarian is stroking herself through her own release. 

Beau hears Yasha quiet down and then groans softly when Yasha gently, slowly, pushes back inside of her. Beau’s inner muscles flutter around her cock again but she still feels a bit empty from Yasha leaving her bereft moments before. She feels Yasha sag into her back again, breathing heavily against her skin. 

“Why,” Beau starts, voice husky. She clears her throat and tries again. “Why did you pull out?” Her voice sounds vulnerable to her own ears and she hates it. 

Yasha takes a few more deep breaths and Beau shivers. “I didn’t want to risk a pregnancy,” Yasha answers softly. She sounds as vulnerable with her answer as Beau did with her question. 

Beau pushes up off the bed, forcing Yasha to sit back on her heels. She’s still buried in Beau but the lustful haze seems to have faded for the moment. Beau follows Yasha up onto her knees as well, leaning back against Yasha as the aasimar’s arms encircle around her waist. Beau looks over her shoulder as Yasha leans forward, catching her eye. 

“Yasha, I’ve been drinking Cad’s tea,” Beau started to explain. “It’s a blend that dissuades pregnancy. I have about the same chance of conceiving now as if I weren’t in heat. I’ve been drinking it everyday since I realized I was going into heat.”

Yasha feels her face heat up. “You’ve been planning this, haven’t you?”

“Not exactly,” Beau answers. “I mean. Don’t misunderstand. I wanted this to happen. I just wasn’t sure how you would feel about it.”

“What made you decide?”

Beau smiles. “I read your letter.”

Yasha smiles shyly, tucking her chin over Beau’s shoulder, eyes darting off to the side. It’s cute and a bit silly, considering their current position. 

“I’m glad you liked it,” Yasha says softly, her arms tightening around Beau just a bit. 

Beau smiles, Yasha’s shyness endearing her to the monk more. And while Beau was enjoying their soft moment wrapped in Yasha’s arms, her heat was making itself known again now that the moment was beginning to pass so Beau decided to tease Yasha a bit. 

“You kinda ruined my orgasm, ya know,” Beau said with a smile. She clenched around Yasha and the barbarian groaned in her ear. 

“I-I’m sorry,” Yasha replied. “How can I make it up to you?” She looked at Beau and she realized, happily, Yasha knew she was teasing and happy to play along. 

“Oh, I could think of a way,” Beau whispered, voice low. She clenches at Yasha again and Yasha sighs, buried her face at Beau’s shoulder. Beau smirks and oh so slowly raises up on her knees, lifting herself from Yasha’s cock and sinks back down. Yasha groans, her arms tightening around Beau. 

Beau’s mouth hangs open, her breath becoming ragged at the slow pace. Having Yasha buried in her feels wonderful, but she’s putting on a show for Yasha’s benefit, to tease her. She continues to rise and fall, pushing her ass back into Yasha’s lap. Yasha’s still hard and Beau can feel her knot each time she lowers herself onto Yasha. 

“ _Beau_ ,” Yasha all but whines. She hides her face between Beau’s shoulder blades, her hands moving to grasp Beau at the hips. 

Beau whimpers at the touch, her hips already sore from Yasha’s grip from earlier. She knows there will be bruises even on her dark skin later. Hopes they’re already there. 

Beau continues to slide up and down Yasha’s cock, encouraged by the groans Yasha is muffling into her skin. Beau grasps Yasha’s wrists in her hands, guides one to her chest and Yasha immensely palms it and squeezes. Moaning, Beau guides Yasha’s other hand between her legs and positions her fingers over her clit. She moans loudly, again for effect, curling her own fingers to force Yasha’s to bend as well, moving the hand so it rubs over her clit. 

“ _Yasha_ ,” Beau whines, her pace picking up. 

Yasha grunts, pressing her face into Beau’s back more firmly. Her breath is hot against Beau’s skin. Her fingers begin to circle quickly over Beau, causing her to gasp and her hips to buck.   
  
Beau could feel herself tightening again. She was crying out with each thrust of Yasha’s cock into her heat. She was so close. But something was keeping her from reaching the inevitable end. 

“Yasha,” Beau said, the name ending with a moan. Even still, Yasha heard the question in Beau’s tone and her hips slowed then stilled. She perched her chin on top of Beau’s shoulder again and waited, panting softly beside the monk’s ear. 

“I want to see you,” Beau said softly, turning her head to look at Yasha. 

Yasha smiled and kissed along Beau’s jaw, just behind her ear. Then she gently released Beau, allowing the human to pull away. 

Beau pulled away, groaning with the loss of Yasha’s cock and fell to her hands. She crawled up to the head of Yasha’s bed and fell to her side before rolling onto her back and smiling up at the barbarian. She smirked and crooked a finger, beckoning Yasha to come closer. 

Yasha smirked and fell forward onto her hands and crawled over Beau before angling down and kissing her. 

Beau sighs happily and Yasha swallows the sound as Beau’s arms reach up and slide over Yasha’s shoulders. Beau raises her knees and parts her legs further, allowing Yasha’s hips to settle more comfortably between them as she deepens their kiss. 

Beau raises her hips, grinding gently against Yasha, her wetness painting the underside of Yasha’s cock. Yasha groans, rocking into Beau, rubbing her cock along Beau’s clit, causing her to moan. Beau’s arms move from Yasha’s shoulders and wrap around her ribs instead, her fingertips pressing into Yasha’s back. Their lips part but beau leans up, peppering kisses along Yasha’s bisected chin. 

“As good as this feels, I really miss having you inside me.”

Yasha groans and kisses along Beau’s shoulder where she had bitten it earlier. Yasha adjusts her weight and balances on one arm while she reaches between their bodies, taking her cock in her hand and lining it up with Beau’s entrance again. Yasha leans down and kisses Beau as she presses inside of her with a long, deep stroke, causing Beau’s back to arch from the bed. 

Yasha brings her arm back and balances on her forearms, her hips slowly but deeply pushing into and out of Beau. Beau gasps with each thrust, her nails digging into Yasha’s back. 

“Yasha. _Fuck_ ,” Beau cried out, her legs lifting and wrapping around Yasha’s waist. 

Yasha groans and buries her face into Beau’s neck, licking and kissing and biting her skin. Beau cries out each time she feels Yasha’s teeth sink into her skin, and keeps hoping for a more permanent bite and tilts her head back in invitation. Instead she feels Yasha sucking on her skin, teeth just grazing instead of biting as Yasha’s hips begins a rougher thrust, the base of her cock catching Beau’s clit each time. 

Beau’s close again. Can feel her inner walls fluttering and clutching at Yasha’s cock. Her legs squeeze around Yasha’s waist, trying to pull her closer as she feels the same tightening behind her navel once again. Her hips rock up to meet Yasha, her hands trailing down along Yasha’s back. 

Yasha’s grunts become louder next to her ear, her teeth biting into her flesh a little harder. She can feel Yasha’s knot pressing against her opening and angles her hips up under the barbarian’s weight to coax it inside.

Yasha feels Beau shift and can feel her opening up as Yasha presses into her further. 

“Yasha, please,” Beau begs, pulling Yasha closer to her. “ _Please please please_.”

Yasha’s thrusts pick up a blistering pace, slamming deep into Beau again and again, her knot pressing hard into Beau each time. Yasha’s cock is heavy and she can feel herself close to spilling inside of Beau. In the back of her mind, Yasha can feel herself wanting to pull out and to not come in Beau. But Beau had told her could, and even wanted her to and that everything would be fine. If she couldn’t trust Beau then what was she even doing here?

Beau’s hands were scrabbling along Yasha’s back, her hips bucking wildly beneath her. She felt Yasha’s teeth sink into her shoulder but still not hard enough to initiate a mating bite. Beau tilted her head to the side with a sob and cried out, “Do it, do it, do it, do-“

Beau’s chanting cut off with a loud cry as her orgasm racked through her, her body shaking hard with the force of it. 

Then she felt it, Yasha’s teeth sinking deep into her shoulder and felt her blood pooling outbid the bite. Beau cried out happily, leaning up and biting Yasha’s shoulder in return, feeling salt and slick flood into her mouth. 

Beau felt Yasha stiffen and then push into her, feeling an incredible hardness sink into her, Yasha’s knot finally tying them together. Yasha growled around her hold on Beau’s shoulder as she came, filling the human with her come. Yasha could feel Beau’s stomach swell slightly beneath her as she filled her to near bursting and continued to grind into her as she felt Beau come again beneath her. 

Long, glorious moments passed before Beau finally fell limp beneath Yasha, releasing her her shoulder in the process. They were both breathing hard, panting in the dim light of Yasha’s bedroom. 

Beau opened her eyes and stared up at Yasha with a smile. “Hi.”

Yasha chuckled and nuzzled along Beau’s soft throat. “Hi.”

Beau moaned happily, her eyes sliding shut. “That was fucking _amazing_.” She opened her eyes and her smile grew. “ _You_ are fucking amazing.”

Yasha huffed happily and kissed the mark she left on Beau’s shoulder. “So are you.”

Beau hums and closes her eyes again, her hands slowly caressing along Yasha’s back. 

No words are spoken for a long time. Long enough for Yasha’s knot to soften, allowing them to pull apart. Though she’s tired and deliciously sore, Beau halfheartedly protests when Yasha pulls out of her but sighs when she feels Yasha’s large hand cupping gently between her legs. 

Yasha moves to lay beside Beau and pulls the human, _her_ human, close to her with her free arm and Beau willingly and happily goes to her, snuggling into Yasha’s chest, her leg propped up on the barbarian’s hip. 

“We should probably get cleaned up,” Yasha finally says softly, some time later.

Beau tucks her face under Yasha’s chin. “Probably,” she agrees. 

Neither make a move to do so for a long while. 

Then Beau sniffs along Yasha’s throat and the aasimar giggles softly at the slight tickle on her skin. Beau looks up at her, turns and buries her face into the furs still beneath them, takes a deep inhale before pressing her face back into Yasha’s throat. 

“Are you...sniffing the bed for a reason,”Yasha asks, confusion and amusement both evident in her voice. 

“It doesn’t smell like you,” Beau answers. She leans back to look up at Yasha.

Yasha flushes a bit. “Ah. Yeah, it probably doesn’t. I don’t sleep in the bed when we’re here,” Yasha confesses. 

“Why,” Beau asks. She looks concerned. 

Yasha gives a half shrug. “I always sleep in the chair,” Yasha responds, tilting her head back toward the bedroom door, indicating the chair that Beau can’t see but knows to be sitting in front of the fire place in the main room. “I tend to be more comfortable there.”

“Do you want to move?”

Yasha shakes her head before Beau has finished asking. “No. This is much better,” she says and pulls Beau closer to her. 

Beau smiles, extremely pleased with Yasha’s answer and hides her face in Yasha’s neck once again. 

They lay there for a while longer, sweat and slick cooling on their skin before they finally decide to move and get cleaned up. In the end, they end up in Beau’s room and share a bath together (which leads to them tying again in the tub and the water cooling around them before they can get out of it) and fall asleep together in Beau’s bed, beneath her very useful mirror. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kind words. I was worried this wouldn’t be well received due to content but I have been pleasantly surprised. So thank you and I hope you enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr! @lyricalporcupine
> 
> Come say hi!


End file.
